Shock Trooper
Write the Clone shock troopers were specialist clone troopers, commanded by Clone Commander Thire, introduced towards the end of the Clone Wars to increase security and order on Republic worlds. They were the direct predecessors of the Coruscant Guards. Following increased threats to Coruscant in the wake of the Battle of Jabiim, the shock troopers were raised and trained on Coruscant itself, rather than the sterile environment of Kamino. Contents Characteristics Equipment History Operations Known members Behind the scenes Appearances Sources Notes and references Characteristics Shock troopers on Mustafar. These red-emblazoned troops had become a familiar sight across Galactic City, where they operated as law enforcers, patrolling public plazas and guarding government buildings and landing platforms. These deadly clone troopers were created by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the War Council Advisory Panel, and Homeworld Security Command. The Shock troopers were trained to battle much better and were much tougher than the average clone trooper. These clones would later become some of the best clones in the Empire. Though they wore the Phase II clone trooper armor common to all clone troopers serving in the final year of the Clone Wars, they were distinguished by red markings all over their helmet and body armor. These clones had the authority to demand anyone to reveal their identification on the spot and perform other random security checks. There were also rumors of these troopers seizing private property and violently putting down anti-war protests. Equipment As all clone troopers, they were armed with DC-15A blaster rifles, DC-15S blasters, and thermal detonators. They were also seen armed with Rocket launchers and Z-6 rotary blaster cannons during the Clone Wars. They wore sensors on their helmets which helped them see 360 degress at all times. It helped them know where every living organism was located around them. They also carried R-1 recon droids. History As with the 501st Legion, the clone shock troopers were tasked with protecting Coruscant, and answered directly to the Supreme Chancellor. Prior to the rise of the Galactic Empire, the clone shock troopers were the first armed force to be dubbed as "stormtroopers." This nickname would immediately become a title for all clone troopers upon the Republic's transformation into the Empire. Lieutenant Thire served under Yoda during the Battle of Rugosa, with his men, Jek, and Rys. Shock troopers on Mustafar. A number of shock troopers accompanied Palpatine to the Senate after Mace Windu attempted to arrest the Chancellor, and later unsuccessfully searched the Grand Convocation Chamber for Yoda's body. The clone shock troopers would, during the time of the Galactic Civil War, become the dreaded and feared Coruscant Guards. These deadly stormtroopers were distinguished by their crimson armor and were also tasked with enforcing law on Coruscant. Operations The primary duty of Clone shock troopers was to protect Coruscant and its inhabitants; they patrolled public plazas and Government buildings, keeping a lookout for any trouble. Notable operations included raiding the Senate Building during the Senate hostage crisis, and the search for Yoda's body after his duel with Palpatine. ' Known members CC-1010 "Fox" CC-4477 "Thire" Jek Rys CC-5869 "Stone" Unidentified clone sergeant (Florrum) Unidentified clone trooper (Florrum) Behind the scenes While all canonically-seen shock troopers had red armor highlights, a promotional card for Official Pix sent with the 2006 Star Wars Hyperspace Fan Club membership kit depicted a shock trooper with blue paint instead of red, but otherwise identical in appearance. The canonicity of this color scheme, and of whether those who wore it were indeed part of the shock trooper corps, remains ambiguous. editAppearances Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 23"(First appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Ambush" Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Gungan General" Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Hostage Crisis" Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith junior novel Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Millennium Falcon editSources Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary "Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 Commander Thire in the Databank 501st Legion in the Databank The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Notes and references ↑ Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith - The Visual Dictionary ↑ Hostage Crisis ↑ Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith section of your article here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki.